Lies are Kinder
by republican
Summary: Haley has trouble choosing which brother to stand by. please r
1. Default Chapter

**LIES ARE KINDER  
**  
**Pairings**: N/H—storyline: set after 'Crash into You'

**Disclaimer:** The people in my head say I own the characters but there not too bright.

**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose.  
  
As each passing minute ticked by Nathan grew more and more agitated as he waited for Haley. She got mad at him if he was two minutes late and now she had the nerve to be, Nathan checked his watch again, a half hour late. They had to be at school soon.

Nathan nearly jumped a mile when countless books came crashing down onto the table from behind him. "You're late" Nathan put on his most Haley accent. He looked up at the brunette and in a second charm had replaced his annoyance. "Give me a break I've had a bad couple days." Haley took a minute to collect her thoughts running her hand through her hair and then she sat down opposite Nathan. She took a deep breath and then gathered the books from the table and put them by her feet.

After a minute Nathan spoke up "You o.k. you're not your chipper organized self." Haley looked up at the boy and shook her head lightly like she was trying to shake her thoughts from her head... no such luck. "Things just aren't too good between me and Lucas at the moment." Nathan kept his eyes trained on the girl in front of him. His plan was in action.....he couldn't help it but he felt a little guilty. 'Hell no' Nathan silently said to himself 'Nathan Scott doesn't feel guilt.' His 'brother' had screwed him over and now it was pay back "He found my hat in Payton's car..... He's just been avoiding me lately." Haley explained to him even though she didn't have to. "But it's like not you care." Haley spit out. She was angry and he was in the line of fire. "Sure I do..." Nathan purposely lied through his teeth.

"Listen" interrupting him "this tutoring thing is not gonna work out.... I'm sorry but if Lucas found out he wouldn't speak to me... like ever." Nathan felt the smile that tried to curl its way onto his face but pushed it away. He would gloat to Tim later about this. "I thought you two were best friends." Haley gives him a look as if to say 'what's that supposed to mean'. "We are best friends", she said getting a little annoyed. "It's just that best friends don't not talk to you 'cuz they found your hat in someone's car." Nathan kept pushing her. Trying to explain she says "he's not mad because of that ... kinda... he's mad cuz you drove me home... you're not exactly his favorite person you know." Nathan looked away, Lucas always seemed to get his way and it annoyed him.

"I can't help if the guy is overly sensitive." Nathan said as he looked down at her. Haley started getting up and gathering her books together. "Where you going?" Nathan getting a little irritated. This girl got to him and he didn't know why. "Maybe, just maybe, Lucas isn't 'overly sensitive'" Haley did air quotes for emphasis "maybe you just don't have a sensitive bone in your little basketball playing body."

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley walk away from him. She was the only one that had the guts to talk to him that way; I mean he was Nathan Scott, nobody talked to him like that. It kind of impressed him. Nathan thought about what she said. It put a little dent in his plans but it could be fixed. No girl could resist his 'Nathan Scott charm'.... He would get to her somehow.

After leaving Nathan, Haley wasn't in the greatest mood. She walked to school thinking of what Nathan had said about Lucas. "Aagghh", Haley got more and more infuriated the more she thought of the boy. He drove her crazy. The smirk. The stupid famous Nathan Scott smirk. And most of all she hated the way she always had to bend her head backwards up to look at him.

As she approached the school she heard her name being called out. Haley turned around with a smile on her face but it soon disappeared when she realized it was Nathan and not Lucas who called out for her. It was actually kind of funny...they sounded alike. "What" she snapped at him. She really didn't need this right now she had just got rid of him. "Oooh o.k." Nathan wondered what he had done because it couldn't be what he said about Luke. "You just forgot your English book at the dock I thought you might need it" he pushed out his hand with the book in it. Haley didn't know why she was being such a bitch lately. Haley smiled graciously at him, and took the book. "Thanks".

And from across the yard Lucas watched as his best friend smiled and talked with his enemy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me but reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Lies are Kinder  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it....sigh.

**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

* * *

Lucas never would have imagined that he would have gone so far as to screw with his best friend.... No wait yes he did. That's what made him so mad he should have protected Haley from Nathan. Nathan was just messing with her head to get back at him for joining the team. Lucas kept his eyes firmly trained on Haley and Nathan. He watched as Haley turned around and stopped dead in her tracks, her smile had quickly disappeared when she saw that he was watching them.  
  
"Shit" Haley whispered to herself as she saw him hurriedly walk away from her. Luckily she had first period math with him so she at least had time to explain herself. She quickly walked to her class and sat in the desk next to Lucas. "Lucas... can we talk... please" Haley begged him. "Just leave it alone Haley, I'm really not in the mood" Lucas's eyes didn't leave the book that he had pulled from his bag just minutes before. Haley sighed. "No..." Haley in one swift move snapped the book shut. "..Were gonna talk now...look I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Lucas laughed. "Huh so you're not sorry you done it in the first place...nice"  
  
This was going to be harder than Haley first thought it would be. "Lucas I'm really really really sorry... but I'm tutoring him for you Lu..." Haley just realized her mistake as he looked at her in disgust. Lucas didn't know that Haley was Nathan's tutor, he was mad because he left her home that night. "WHAT?.... I can't believe what I'm hearing here" Haley looked around the room at all the other students stare at them. Lucas quickly got up from his seat and stomped straight out the classroom door knocking into someone. Brook walked into her math class. She looked around the room her eyes settling on the brunette in the corner. Brook noticed that Haley was at the verge of tears. "What d'I miss?" Haley got up from her seat and started to walk out the door when she met her teacher Mr. Ferry. "Going somewhere Miss James?" The tall man kind of scared her so she just turned on her heals and sat back in her seat.  
  
Lucas was storming down the school corridor to the exit when he saw 'him' at his locker. Lucas marched over and slammed the locker shut nearly taking Nathan's nose right off. "What the hell are you doing man?" Nathan screamed as he jumped back. "Funny I was just about to ask you the same question" Lucas was getting angrier and angrier every second he had to look at him pull the innocent act. "Well I was going to take my French book out and then go to cla..."Nathan said sweetly before being cut off. "Haley I'm talking about Haley". "Well in that case I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan smirked, playing dumb. "You know full well what I'm talking about" Lucas spit out at him. "Give me a little hint" Nathan asked smiling. Lucas patience was wearing thin. "If you do anything to hurt her or if you screw with her head, trust me, you will regret it."  
  
Nathan was now getting annoyed; he didn't like to get threatened. "God what's your problem" Nathan blurted out turning back to his locker. "You're my problem. You stay away from me and stay away from Haley" Nathan looked up at his 'brother', "No can do". Nathan started to walk away when he turned and faced his brother once again. "She's torturing me English next period" with that Nathan disappeared around the corner leaving Lucas on his own. A loud bang echoed through the halls of Tree Hill High as Lucas punched Nathan's locker leaving a dent.  
  
"Mr. Scott, late again I see. Care to explain?" God Nathan really wasn't in the mood for this. He just wanted to get trough French then go see how Haley was because she must have had a fight with Lucas. No wait... he didn't care. His plan was working, Lucas had found out about the tutoring thing and soon enough he would quit the team and things would go back to normal. Was Haley in his 'normal', Nathan asked himself. Shit. Why did he care? 'I don't care. I don't.' Nathan told himself. "Mrs. Barrett I wouldn't want to upset our little tradition now would I?" Nathan smirked at his teacher earning himself a laugh from the rest of his class.  
  
The bell signaled the end of first period. Haley got up and shoved her books into her bag as the annoyingly chipper cheerleader walked up to her. "Hey what's going on with you and Lucas?" Haley looked up at Brook and saw the look of concern on her face and knew she could tell her and it wouldn't be spread around the school. "Ahh, he's... he's just a little mad at me" Brook let out a small laugh. "That looked more than a little mad... you ok?" Haley smiled at her "Yeah ... but I got to go I'm late for tutoring." As Haley walked away Brook let out an 'ohhh' like she knew something or she wanted to say something. "What" Haley asked with her back still to Brook. "No nothing... it's just now I know you and Luke were fighting over Nathan. You're tutoring Nathan... right?" Haley didn't answer. "Look Nathan and me... were friends but he can be a grade A asshole if he wants to be so just be careful." With that Brook walked away from Haley giving her a smile and a small pat on the back. "It's 'Nathan and I'" Haley corrected Brook but she had already left. She let out a loud sigh as she walked to the tutoring centre. "This'll be fun" Haley said sarcastically as she pushed open the door to see Nathan sitting at one of the desks waiting for her.

* * *

Yep I'm leavin' it there. I know I know I'm evil right. And feel free to give me ideas on who Lucas should get together with. If anyone knows where to find the transcripts tell me where, cuz I'm way behind everybody else. Hey I have another fic called 'It Cant Be You' check it out and tell me what you think. and PLEASE r&r.  
Thanks. Be back soon.


	3. chapter three

** Lies are Kinder**

**Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it....sigh.

**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**A.N:** Hey readers, ok so I'm not from America so I have no clue on how long classes are and what they do for lunch, that sort of thing so I kinda made it up the way I think they do it over there. So don't get mad if it's totally wrong. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming.

* * *

Haley stood at the door contemplating making a run for it. "Hey" Nathan said in an upbeat voice. 'Great too late he's seen me'. "Lets just get this over with" Haley said while taking a seat and getting a book from her backpack. "So did you talk to Lucas?" Nathan asked her. Haley looked up at Nathan with a questioning look. "Why?" "We had a bit of a run in earlier. I figured since he wasn't in the best of mood you must have talked to him." Haley scrunched up her face remembering her talk with Luke. "If you could call it talking... I told him that I'm tutoring you so he wasn't too pleased to say the least." Nathan smiled 'so that was his problem'. "Oh hey, sorry about this morning... I kinda flipped out at you." Nathan let out a small laugh. "Nah it doesn't matter... anyway your fun when you're mad." Haley looked up at him, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Haley brushed off his last comment. "Yea sure, we should get started."  
  
The next hour passed too quickly or Nathan's liking. The bell rang just as they were finishing up. "So do you get it now?" Haley asked with a caring tone. "Yea... well better now than I did before that's for sure." Nathan looked confused at his paper and Haley knew that he didn't understand it as well as he should. "Hey, don't worry about the test you'll do fine. Just read over the notes I gave you and if you still are stuck on something just tell me tomorrow and we'll go over it again. Ok?" Nathan just looked at the girl in front of him and smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Haley again started to blush. "Oh come on, your fine." Haley bit her lip knowing Nathan wouldn't take that like she had intended. "So you think I'm fine huh... you know I knew you liked me James" Nathan smirked at her. "Oh ha ha. You're so full of yourself Scott." Haley laughed. "Yeah, but that's what you like about me, right?" Haley and Nathan both stood up, getting there stuff together. "Ah ha sure whatever." Nathan just smiled at her when Haley found something fascinating about her shoes. "We better go were gonna be late." The teenagers went there separate ways but not before Nathan took a glance at Haley's retreating form.  
  
When lunch came around Haley still hadn't seen Lucas. Haley knew he was ditching class so he wouldn't have to see her and it killed her. Haley sat at her usual table outside lost in hr thoughts when Brook sat down in front of her. "So Lucas is ditching class huh?" Brook smiled at Haley when she just nodded to her question. "Listen Haley, Lucas will get past the Nathan tutor thing. You two will be back to normal in no time." Brook's words were just what Haley needed to here at that exact moment. "Thanks ... so why you interested?" Brook let a huge smile take over her face and that was all Haley needed for an answer. "Ok so I have a question and don't take this the wrong way. Why don't you just stop tutoring Nathan if Lucas hates it so much?" Brook's question hit Haley like a tonne of bricks. And Brook got her answer but it didn't come from Haley's mouth because at that point Nathan walked past the two of them. Nathan smile went from ear to ear and he practically lit up when he saw her and Haley did the same but she unlike Nathan tried to hide it from Brook.  
  
"Ok that I guess wasn't planned" brook said as the last trace of red faded from Haley's face. "What wasn't planned" Haley asked now focusing all her attention on the cheerleader in front of her. "I bet you didn't think for one second that he would get to you. With his being like seven foot, dark hair and oh yea the smirk. Everybody just loves the smirk." Haley looked up at brook with dread in her voice she managed to say. "Lucas is never going to speak to me again". "Sure he will, no Scott boy can deny you." Haley laughed at this comment. "Did you and Natha..." "Ok I'm gonna stop you there. Nathan and me. Friends. Anyway..." Brook stopped mid sentence and stood up "...I prefer blonds". Haley laughed at brook as she walked away.  
  
Brook stopped at Nathan's table before leaving to go to practice. She bent over to Nathan and whispered in his ear. "If you dare hurt her... I swear Nate I'll castrate you." With that threatening note Nathan turned to look at Haley. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Nathan thought to himself as Haley caught him looking at her, she just smiled at him. "So the plan is working then?" Tim butted in, noticing the smile tutor girl gave him. Nathan turned to his friend. "Yeah it's working..." Nathan smiled at him before adding in a miserable voice "... just like we planned."

* * *

Ok I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. So r&r please. 


	4. Chapter Four

** Lies Are Kinder**

**Chapter Four.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it....sigh.

**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning slightly anxious about the test he was to sit in English. He wanted to make Haley proud of him. Nathan decided to go over the notes Haley gave him so it would be fresh in his mind before first period English. He sat in his car looking over the sheets of English. 'Her handwriting was so perfect', Nathan just sat looking at the paper but he wasn't reading it he was just staring at Haley's handwriting.  
  
Lucas walked into his English class still reeling from his fight with Haley yesterday. 'Anybody but her' Luke thought to himself. Lucas was in the class alone going over his notes for the test that day when Nathan came walking in and taking the desk nearest the window. Nathan was just ignoring Lucas as he tried to cram everything in his head. "Why did you have to screw with me and Haley man? She's not even talking to me because of you." Lucas said trying not to lunge at his little brother and beat the shit out of him. "She's not talking to you because you are being a jerk... wait Haley is talking to you. It's you that's not talking to her. So stop trying to put the whole thing on her." Nathan spit out while glairing at his 'big brother'.  
  
In the five minutes until the teacher appeared in the classroom, the two boys hadn't said another word to each other. They just watched as the rest of the class filed in. "Ok. You have a half hour to complete the test so read over the questions before you begin... which is now." Mrs. Doherty stated after looking at her watch. Nathan turned over the paper that was on his desk and read over the questions. Not because the teacher had suggested it, he had done it because Haley told him to. As soon as he finished looking the questions over he started writing and he didn't stop until the teacher told them to put down their pens.  
  
Haley waited outside Nathan's class nervously. She had wanted to see how his test went but mostly she just wanted to see him. She knew it was stupid of her because Lucas, more than likely would see her and start yelling and screaming again. Or worse maybe he would not say anything to her at all. Haley could handle being yelled at but she couldn't handle the silent treatment. Not from Luke. Haley could hear the shuffle of chairs from inside and first to come out was Nathan. She didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. "Well?" she asked apprehensively. Nathan looked at the small brunette in front of him. "It went fine". "Fine. How fine? Good fine? Bad fine?" Haley said when she didn't get a real answer. "Just fine... I don't want to jinx anything." Haley looked at Nathan then smiled. "Scott, since when are you superstitious". Nathan rolled his eyes at her. He loved when she called him by his surname. "Well, James, now is as good a time as any." The two teenager's laughter was interrupted by Lucas. "Hey can I talk to you.... Alone?" Haley just looked up at him and nodded. She looked at Nathan and smiled. "I'll see you at three at the tutoring centre?" "Yeah and thanks Hales." With that Nathan turned on his heals and left leaving her with a pissed off Luke. Haley looked at Lucas and she could see what he was asking her. "Yes, I'm still tutoring him". 'This was going to be a long conversation.' Haley thought as she saw the anger build up in her friends eyes.

* * *

I know I said it would be longer but I'm kinda having a writers block. So tell me your thoughts on what should happen. You know the drill. R&R please.  
  
Check out my other fan fic. It's called 'It Can't Be You' Haley's world is turned upside down when her past becomes her present. NALEY FIC.... Duh! 


	5. Chapter Five

** Lies are Kinder**

**Chapter Five.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it....sigh.

**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas Rating: PG. If it gets any higher I'll warn you before hand.

**A.N:** I like this chapter... don't ask me why. I won't be bringing Peyton into this story; I kind of have enough to sort through with the naley and brucas. I though 'Wuthering Heights' would be a good book for Haley to be reading because its main theme is love. If you haven't read it, you should. It's by Emily Bronte and it's not a hard read. I had to read it for school last year.

* * *

Haley and Lucas went into an empty room to talk. Haley was nearly sure he would start yelling at her about how stupid and naïve she was to think that Nathan wasn't using her. "I miss you." He just blurted it out. "I mean we haven't talked in ages and we never hang out anymore." Haley just stared at her friend in disbelief. "Well, whose fault is that?" Haley asked him sincerely. "Ok yea it's my fault. But Haley he.. he..." Lucas couldn't look into her eyes. "He what Luke?" Haley's temper was starting to show and Lucas knew better than to cross her when she was like this. "I'm just afraid he's going to ruin our friendship." "No Luke, your doing that all by yourself.... Lucas will you just trust me with this one." Haley just spit out. Lucas gaped at his best friend. "Hale's I do trust you. I just don't trust him." The blonde said softly. "You don't have too... so friends?" a huge smile appeared across Lucas' face. "Yeah..." Lucas grabbed his best friend and pulled her in for a hug. ".. just promise you'll tell me of he hurts you or does anything." He whispered. Haley pulled away from the blonde. "I promise... so how did your test go?" Haley questioned him, feeling things were back to normal. "Good. You want to do a movie night?" Haley smiled. "Sure. I get to pick the movie though." "Fine but no girly stuff." Lucas laughed. "No never..." Haley said mockingly. ".. so you know who's nice?... Brooke." Lucas looked at Haley confused and she just laughed.  
  
Later on, when Lucas had left her, Haley bumped into Brooke. "Hey tutor girl." Haley had heard it so many times before she didn't even bother to correct her because she knew Brooke wouldn't listen. "So I saw you and Lucas talking, did you guys sort everything out?" Brooke asked truly concerned. Haley smiled "yeah were good." "Now all you have to do is tell him you like the one person he hates. That'll be fun huh?" Brooke said trying to lighten the mood after seeing Haley's expression. "I don't like him. I've decided that." She said matter of factly while Brooke just laughed at her. "Right... because you've decided." Brooke said mockingly. Haley lowered her head knowing what was coming next. "You can't choose who you fall for. It just happens." Brooke said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "No Brooke, you done understand. I can't like him." she said before 'bee lining' it to her next class. 'I just can't.' Haley thought to herself. How the hell was she going to do this?  
  
Nathan walked into the tutoring centre not knowing what to expect. Haley was waiting for him at their usual table with a book opened in front of her. "You're late." Haley didn't even look up from reading trying to ignore the intoxicating smell of his cologne. "Yeah well, I didn't know if we were still on or not." Nathan said while taking a seat opposite her looking at her questionable. "Why wouldn't we be?" Haley looked up from her book and looked at the brunette. "Lucas. I figured he would have made you... reconsider ...us." Nathan just sat waiting for her to speak. "Firstly I do have a mind of my own ..." Haley said, "... and secondly there is no 'us'." Haley said waving her finger between herself and Nathan. "there's a me, tutor, and a you, tutoree." She said it so halfheartedly that Haley wondered if Nathan had seen through her.  
  
Nathan just sat taking in her words. They had made his heart twinge a little. And Nathan hated that she could do that to her. Peyton had never made him feel like this. When Nathan realized Haley was staring at him he spoke up in his usual manor. "Well well, someone's a little snippy today." Haley ignored him and went back to reading her book even though she was supposed to be tutoring him. Nathan pushed out his arm and took the book from Haley; memorizing the page he shut the book. "Ah hello, I was reading there." Haley snapped at him. "Seriously Haley what's up? Did you and Lucas fight again?" Nathan didn't take his eyes off of her. "Why do you always assume it's about Luke?" Haley questioned him staring directly back at him. "I assume it's about Lucas because you were fine when we spoke after my test, then you guys talked and now you're all pissy" Nathan said in one breath. Haley shook her head at his theory. "Luke and me did talk but were good now." Nathan smiled at her. He was kind of glad that Haley and Lucas were back to normal because when they were fighting, Nathan could tell that Haley wasn't all that happy. But the why was she acting like this.  
  
"Well then what d'I do to deserve such a... un-Haley like Haley?" she just looked at him. He actually looked concerned which kind of scared Haley; he wasn't supposed to care. "I am allowed to be in a bad mood once in awhile you know." Nathan just frowned at her, not breaking eye contact. "No your not. You're Haley. You're always in a good mood. You always have a smile on your face. You're... you're just you." Nathan said simply. Haley got up from her seat and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Nathan said getting a little annoyed. Haley turned around and just stared at him. "Look, don't presume to think you know me because you don't." Nathan shook his head at her statement. "Haley why are you being like this?" he said. It hurt Nathan to hear what Haley just said. He did know her. Haley just stood holding the door open not looking in Nathan's direction. "I can't do this anymore...... i'll get someone else to tutor you." Haley had gotten it out just in time. She felt her voice beginning to shake. Haley then left Nathan alone in the tutoring centre alone. Nathan sat stunned in the room registering what had just happened. She wasn't tutoring him anymore. Nathan looked down to his hands to see what he was fiddling with. It was Haley's book. He glanced at the cover reading the title. 'Wuthering Heights'.

* * *

Do you like? Yes? No? ...... don't leave me hanging here people. Please review because I haven't got a lot and I don't know if anybody's reading this story or not.

Check out my other story. 'It Can't be You'. It's a future fic. Haley's world is turned upside down when her past becomes her present. There are already a good couple of chapters. Its naley, brucas and leyton. Because I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter Six

**Lies are Kinder**   
  
**Chapter Six.**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)  
  
**Summary:** Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.  
  
**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas   
  
**Rating:** PG 13. Take notice to the rating change.  
  
**A.N:** I will be bringing Deb Scott into this story a bit.

* * *

Nathan was still reeling off his conversation he had with Haley last week before. She had managed to avoided him for a whole week, she was determined. 'God I really don't understand women' Nathan thought to himself as he saw Haley in the hall; she had just turned around and walked the other way. Nathan brushed it off, he needed to get to practice quick or Whity would kick his ass. As soon as he walked into the locker room he was met with a death glare from none other than Lucas. Nathan really didn't need this right now. He had enough on his plate, his dad was hassling him because he wasn't working out enough and he had an English exam on Wednesday. Nathan just ignored Lucas and went straight to Tim who was unusually happy. "What's up with you?" Nathan knew that when Tim had a smile on him the size of the Nile something was up. "The units are away for a week .... So were having a week long party. You in?" Nathan just nodded and in a very fake positive tone said "hell ya" Tim then left Nathan in the locker room to get his training gear on.   
  
Nathan was tying the laces on his trainers when Lucas slammed his locker shut which caught Nathan off guard so he jumped. Nathan looked at is 'brother'. "What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at him. Lucas stared at him. "You're my problem!" The anger and annoyance was growing by the second inside Nathan. "What the hell did I do now?" Nathan asked really wanting to know. He hadn't had any run in's with Lucas on or off the court, so he really didn't have a clue what the boys problem was. "You've got Haley in a funky mood. What did you do to her?" Nathan looked stunned at Lucas. "Look I don't know why she's in a bad mood. But hey I figured you would be doing a little dance with sparklers or something." Nathan spit out in a sarcastic tone. "I'm gonna ignore the dance and sparklers comment and ask why?" Lucas was so close to just decking Nathan right there. Nathan stared at Lucas confused then slowly a smirk appeared on his face. "She didn't tell you, she's not tutoring me anymore. So you got your way congrats." Nathan then just left Lucas to think alone.  
  
That night Nathan sat alone in his room. He told Tim he had to go for a run with his dad in the morning so he couldn't go out tonight. 'It wasn't a complete lie.' I mean his dad would probably get him up at the crack of dawn for a run but really Nathan just didn't want to be around those people tonight. There was only one person he wanted to be around. Nathan inwardly screamed at himself while running his hands through his hair, she shouldn't be occupying his thoughts. 'I should be thinking about...' Nathan scanned his bedroom but stopped when his eyes landed on his schoolbag. '...homework....... God she has really rubbed off on me. Yeah I wish.' Nathan smirked at his own thoughts.   
  
Nathan dumped all his books on his bed wondering what could replace his thoughts of Haley. Nathan picked up his math book and through it on the floor. 'Next' he thought, but one by one all Nathan's books bar one were in a heap on the floor. "It's a sign." Nathan said aloud before jumping over his books. Nathan scurried down the stairs of his house almost knocking into his mom. "And where are you going?" Deb asked. Ever since she was back she and Nathan hadn't had a decent conversation. 'This is my chance' she thought. "I'm going out, be back later." Nathan tried to get past his mother but she was deliberately blocking his way to the door. "'Out' is not an answer Nathan. Where are you going?" Nathan didn't know why but he decided to tell her the truth. "Haley forgot her book I was just going to run it over to her." Nathan said quietly hoping his mom would leave it at that. No such luck. "Haley... she's your tutor?" Nathan looked at his mom not knowing where this line of questioning was going. "Yeah... well no. not anymore." Nathan leaned up against the banister of the stairs thinking that it was going to be awhile before he got out the door.   
  
Nathan looked at his mom she had been silent for at least a minute now. "Why isn't she tutoring you anymore?" Nathan scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Ya got me. She just said that she would find me another tutor then left. I haven't talked to her since." Nathan explained. "Well when was that?" Deb asked. "I week ago... she's been avoiding me." Deb looked at her son; she wanted to know why her son was going after a girl who was eluding him. "Why is she avoiding you? What did you do?" she hoped Nathan hadn't done anything to upset this girl. "I didn't do anything. You tell me why she turns and goes the other direction anytime she see's me? You're a girl." Nathan was getting a little uneasy thinking about the past week. A small smile formed on Deb's face when everything her son had just told her clicked in her mind. She stepped back away from Nathan and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sounds to me like she likes you." Deb watched as her sons eyes lit up. She turned around and started to walk back into the kitchen. "Don't be too late." Nathan watched his mom fade into the kitchen. He tightened his grip around the book in his hand and grabbed his coat before heading out the door. From the kitchen Deb heard the front door close shut and she let a small sigh escape from her mouth. "Teenagers"  
  
"Haley what's wrong? You've been in this funk for a week now." Lucas sat on the couch with Haley while they watched 'The Usual Suspects' on dvd. Haley turned to her best friend and put a phony smile. "Luke nothing is wrong. What are you so uptight about?" Haley quickly tried to turn the subject away from herself. "Why didn't you tell me you're not tutoring Nathan anymore?" Lucas kept his eyes fixed on Haley. Haley quickly scanned through a list of names that would have told Lucas that. The only problem was that besides Haley and Nathan only the teachers knew. "Nathan told you?" she asked wanting to make sure she was right. "Yeah he did. But he thought you would have told me. Why didn't you?" Lucas asked; he wanted to know why his best friend hadn't told him some thing like this. "Well I figured you night think that I done it because of you... and I didn't." Haley spurted out turning her head back to the TV. Lucas knew Haley and he also knew that if he pushed her tonight she would be weird for the next couple of days. And he didn't want that, they had just gotten back on track. "I'm going to head home. I'll call you tomorrow." Haley glanced up at Lucas who was putting on his jacket and a twinge of guilt hit her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Lucas smiled at her. "You're alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that Lucas disappeared out the front door.   
  
Haley hadn't been watching the film she was just sitting in the dark TV room and thinking. 'Why didn't I tell him?' Haley shook her head trying to get an answer but was disturbed by John. John was three years older than Haley and he and Kelly had just come back from college for two weeks. John and Kelly were twins and John loved to rub it in that he was three minutes older than Kelly. He jumped over the back of the sofa and sat opposite Haley on the couch. "One .. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. Oswald was a fag" John recited the line before it was said in the movie. "If you're going to do that for the rest of the movie I'm leaving." Haley said trying to sound annoyed but really it was funny the way he could remember all the lines. John just ignored her comment. "Where's Lucas?" John looked at his baby sister; he always could read her, it was a gift or so he said. "Ah he went home... he had stuff to do." Haley lied but only to a certain extent. "Is this about the whole Nathan tutoring thing?" John asked not looking at his sister but at the TV. "How did you know about that?" Haley questioned him. "What... I have ears. You didn't answer my question." Haley got up from her seat. "And I'm not going to. I've got homework to do." John watched as Haley climbed the stairs to her room. "Well I guess it is about the whole Nathan tutoring thing." John said to himself laughing.  
  
When Haley got to her room, she shut the door and put on the radio. There was no way in hell she was going to tell John about everything that had happened. She hadn't even figured it all out yet. Haley picked up her geometry book and sprawled out on her bed going over the very boring theorems she had to learn. 'God... why did I have to start tutoring him?' Haley thought. She had given up on studying about half hour ago. Now she was lying flat on her back listening to the radio, but her mind kept wandering to the Scott brothers.   
  
The film was ending when the door bell rang; John didn't move instead he listened closely to see if anybody was going to answer it. "I'll get it, don't you bother getting up John." His mom said sarcastically. Maria James opened the door to see a tall young boy standing awkwardly on the front step. "Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Ah hi Mrs. James, is Haley here?" Nathan said while taking in Haley's mom. She was a little taller than Haley but she had the same hair. "Yeah, come in. She's just upstairs, I'll get her." Nathan nodded at the woman and watched her climb the stairs. Nathan stood in the hall looking at all the pictures on the walls. He stood staring at one; it looked like a family portrait. Nathan pointed his finger at the photo and started to count all the children. 'Seven' Nathan thought as he finished counting. He looked stunned. "Don't worry there's only three of us in the house now." Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice from behind him. Nathan didn't say anything he was to busy trying not to have a heart attack. "I'm John. Haley's older brother." John was leaning against the door frame of the TV room. Nathan regained his composure and stood up straight trying to look not like a scared little boy. It was enough that he was feeling like one. "Nathan" he said simply. John looked at him and smirked. "Yeah I know. One Scott leaves and another comes around. We can't get rid of you." John said laughing while going back into the TV room.   
  
Again Nathan was left feeling very uncomfortable. He was contemplating making a run for it. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Haley's voice. "Nathan?" Nathan turned to look at Haley. She stood at the top of the stairs in shock. 'What is he doing here?' Haley thought staring down at him.

* * *

You know what to do. R&R please. It's was a long chapter so I split it into two. The next bit will be up soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

** Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Seven.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13. Take notice to the rating change.

**A.N. 1: **So I'm kind of if-y about his chapter so please review.

* * *

Nathan's head snapped up and he saw a very confused Haley at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" Haley didn't move an inch from her spot. All her muscles had tensed up the moment she saw him standing in her hallway.

Nathan took a few seconds to compose himself. "You forgot your book." Haley stood and stared with astonishment. "You came here to give me back my book?" she was trying to make sure she hadn't heard him wrong. Nathan nodded and waved the small book he had been carrying around so she could see what he was talking about. "..oh I've been looking for that." Haley said descending the stairs slowly, her body loosening up a bit.

"Yeah you left it at the tutoring centre." Nathan explained handing the paper-back back to her, pulling his hand away from her without delay. Nathan then quickly found the zipper of his jacket to play with. "Couldn't you have given this to me tomorrow?" Haley asked not knowing what to do next. Nathan hated this; he was supposed to be the one with the upper hand. But he wasn't. Nathan made a quick decision to regain his edge.

"Well I thought I was being nice but hey..." Nathan stepped closer to Haley making her in turn take a step back. Nathan reached out and took the book from Haley's small hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "..you'll see me and 'Wuthering Heights' tomorrow." Haley could feel his hot breath on her neck when he spoke. Nathan saw Haley's closed eyes and smirked. 'Mission accomplished' he thought to himself as he stepped back towards the door.

Haley felt Nathan's presence depart and quickly realized what she was doing. She stood staring at the tall brunette wondering what the hell he was trying to do. Haley's mind was pulling her in so many different directions she didn't know what to do. "Haley, where are the car keys?" Haley recognized her dad's voice. She turned to look at Nathan for a second and then walked down the hall into the kitchen. Nathan watched as Haley composed herself before leaving him on his own.

Haley came back a minute later and to her shock found it empty. She scurried into the TV room but only saw her brother. "Did you see where Nathan went?" Haley asked John still a little unnerved about what Nathan had done. John looked up from the TV and smiled at his baby sister. "He left. You cou..." John looked around the room to find that Haley had already gone and that Kelly had taken her place. "Where's she going in such a hurry?" Kelly asked hearing the front door shut.

John smiled at his twin. "After Nathan Scott." Kelly looked at John and he could tell that she wasn't pleased. "Why is my baby sister running after that jerk?" Kelly asked him while giving him the 'don't lie to me' eyes. She had heard the stories about Nathan Scott like everybody else that lived in the town. "Look I don't know but he doesn't seem that bad." John said defending Nathan. Kelly looked around the room her eyes finally settling on the TV. "If he does anything to hurt her..." Kelly started. "I'll be the first one to kick his ass." John finished her sentence smiling at her trying to calm her down. Kelly was too protective over Haley sometimes.

Haley brushed past her big sister and ran out the door after Nathan. She was surprised that is was already dark. Haley heard a car door and ran to the bottom of her drive to see Nathan getting into his car. "You can't be serious?" Haley shouted to him while walking towards him. She ignored the knots in her stomach as she got closer to him. Nathan turned around smirking hearing Haley call after him. He knew she would follow him. Well really, Nathan hoped she would follow him and that was why he had stopped every other step to admire the footpath or the grass or a piece of gum stuck to the road. He was giving her time.

"What cant I be serious about?" Nathan asked teasing her. Haley stopped a good two feet away from him. "You're really taking my book again?" Haley asked not knowing if he was kidding with her. Nathan smirked at her closing his car door and taking a step towards her. Haley was getting a sense of DAY JA VU and she didn't like it. "First of all, yes and second of all it's not again. You left it in the tutoring centre a week ago." Nathan smirked at her taking another step backing her into the front of his car. Haley watched as Nathan closed in on her.

Nathan had once again backed Haley against a wall. Well the front of his car but Nathan liked that she couldn't get away from him. "You've had my book for a week and you're only giving it to me now?" Haley questioned him ignoring the non existence space between them. Haley was trying to make conversation because at least a minute had passed since he last spoke and it made Haley feel that he was planning something. Nathan nodded at her not breaking his eyes away from hers.

Haley was practically sitting on the bonnet of Nathan's car when she got some courage that was long over due. "Well, give it back." Haley demanded putting her hand on his chest to push him back which didn't exactly go to plan. Nathan in one swift move grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Haley hadn't time to register what Nathan had done before she felt his lips on hers. To Haley's disbelief Nathan's kiss was soft and gentle. Nathan felt Haley's arm wriggle in his grasp so he let it go and too his surprise he found it wrapped around his neck a second later. He took this as a good sign and bent down further to deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms around her petite waist pulling her into him. While Still holding her book.

The passion between the two teens grew by the second which neither of them objected too but the moment was ruined at the sound of John yelling from the front door. "Haley?" John called out into the dark. Haley quickly pushed Nathan off her and took a well needed breath. "Yeah, I'm here." she called back to him not moving from her spot in front of Nathan. "Phone, its Lucas."

Hearing Lucas' name, Nathan moved his hands from her waist knowing that she would be away in a second. Haley glanced at Nathan her heart still beating wildly because of their kiss and saw that he was avoiding her stare. "I better go." she said softly before slipping away and running up the steps to her house. Nathan watched as her structure faded into the dark. He clenched his jaw and balled up his fists until his knuckles were white. Nathan didn't know what he was madder at, the fact that she had just run away from him or that she was running to Lucas?

* * *

**Janet: Thanks for the review. This chapter took me longer to update because I didn't know how to approach the whole kiss, so sorry about the wait. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**LET: Thanks for the complements. They do help me write faster and hopefully better. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Smile1: Hey thanks for the suggestions and they've been taken on board. I did space out this chapter more and I tried to put in more tension and stuff in where I felt it was needed. So tell me if you think of this chapter.**

**ollies-girl-41: I'm glad that I've helped change you mind about Nathan, cuz ya got to love him. Where are you from that you're only seeing the great side to Nathan now? **

* * *

O.k. so tell me what you think. Any questions, comments or suggestions, I want to hear them. So please review. I'm on my hands and knees here people.

* * *

**A.N. 2: **It might take me a while to update my stories because my sister is in hospital and I want to stay with her because she is bored out of her mind in there. I will try to write and upload at night but I'm not promising anything.

Republican xoxo


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Eight.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13.

**The author's note is at the end. Please read.**

* * *

Nathan walked in his front door and slammed it behind him. The drive back from Haley's house emotionally drained Nathan. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About their kiss and 'god that was a good kiss'. And then Lucas happened. He wasn't even there yet he still could ruin it. Nathan closed his hand around Haley's book. After all that, he still had it.

Nathan was stopped in his tracks to his bedroom when he heard his mom behind him. "You know I'd like to keep that door." Deb let out a small smile letting Nathan know that she wasn't being serious. "Sorry." She noticed Nathan's voice was like his usual. He sounded beaten. "How did it go?" Deb asked her voice soft and inviting. She didn't want to push him. "Oh just great." Nathan called sarcastically back to her making his way upstairs.

Deb watched her son retreat upstairs. She knew he didn't want to talk about it so she would leave it for now. Deb silently cursed herself for never being there for Nathan. She spent most of her time on business trips and when she was home she worked. That was going to stop. 'I want to be a part of my son's life', she thought as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Haley didn't mention her 'visitor' to Lucas. 'Its not lying if he didn't ask' she told herself. Getting off the phone Haley heard her brother call her. "Yeah?" Haley poked her head into the TV room and saw John and Kelly sitting watching 'Friends' re-runs. "What did Nathan want?" John asked in a not so subtle tone. Haley's eyes darted from the TV to her brother shocked that he had asked her so abruptly. "He was leaving off a book." She tried to say it like it happened all the time.

"Where's the book?" Kelly had finally entered the conversation to Haley's displeasure. Haley's hand flew to her face when she remembered she hadn't gotten her book from him. "Let me guess there was no book?" Kelly offered. This brought Haley back from her thoughts. "No... there was a book... he just... he still has it." Haley just managed to get out. "He still has it... god he is such a jerk." Kelly was boiling up inside. Nathan Scott was playing with her little sisters head. And she didn't like it.

"He's not a jerk, Kelly." Haley bit out before she could realize that she was defending Nathan, which wouldn't go unnoticed to Kelly. "Haley he stole your book. He's up to something." Kelly was raising her voice louder and louder by the second. John stood up and shot a look at Kelly. He walked to the door leading into the hall and shut it. "Would you two keep it down or mom and dad are gonna here." Kelly knew his statement was mostly directed at her but she wasn't going to let this one go.

In a low voice Haley replied to Kelly. "God Kell he's not up to anything." Kelly stood up and gaped at her little sister. "Oh come on Haley, it's not exactly everyday that the 'star of tree hill' comes to visit you. He's up to something and you can't be naive enough to think otherwise." Kelly shot back, she hadn't meant it to come out so hateful but it did. Haley looked up at her sister. Haley couldn't believe she heard those words come from her own sister's mouth. "Thanks a lot Kelly." Haley said bitterly as she walked out of the room and upstairs.

"Oh good going Kelly. Really, well done." John said once Haley was out of ear shot. "Oh shut up John. What would you know?" Kelly spit back at him taking her seat on the couch and folding her arms in front of her. "Well for one I don't know Nathan Scott and neither do you. But Haley has good judgment and you should trust her to use it." John had made himself calm down. The last thing Haley needed was their dad finding out about this. Like Kelly he made up his mind about Nathan when he heard the stories that were told around town.

"Look John, this is Nathan Scott. Haley's judgment won't even make an appearance and you know that. She is going to make a big mistake if she goes after him." Kelly said not making eye contact with her twin. John looked down at Kelly from where he was standing and shook his head. "Well it's her mistake to make... and have you ever thought that maybe that it isn't." John headed for the door, he needed to let Kelly cool off before she blew up big time. "Isn't what?" Kelly asked turning around on the couch to face him. "Mistake. Maybe it isn't a mistake Kell." John answered before leaving her on her own.

John made his way upstairs and stopped outside Haley's room and knocked. "Yeah" John heard Haley call from inside giving him permission to go in. Her voice sounded weak and John could tell she was upset. Haley sat at her desk scribbling down notes for school. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Haley croaked out not turning from her desk. John looked at Haley; she must have heard them talking downstairs. "Anytime. She is just worried about you." John offered trying to explain Kelly's harsh words. "Well I wish she would be a silent worrier." Haley let a small smile appear on her face. She knew John was right. John spoke up after a minute of silence, "Hale's, do you like him?"

His question was straight forward and Haley thought her answer would be quick off her tongue but it wasn't. She opened her mouth fully intending for something to come out but after a few seconds she shut it again. Haley looked at John who had tilted his head waiting for an answer and in a way he got it. John nodded at his little sister letting her know that she didn't have to say it. Haley looked down at her feet and then back up to her brother. "How am I going to tell Lucas?"

Haley quickened her pace when she heard the bell ring for class. 'Stupid alarm.' Haley cursed her alarm for not waking her up this morning. She must have slept through it. She didn't get much sleep last night due to her encounter with Kelly and her conversation with John afterwards. Luckily she had a free first period so she went to the tutoring centre.

Entering the tutoring centre Haley saw Beth. She was one of the other tutors and the two got on quite well. "Hey Haley I didn't know you had a free period at this time." Beth asked smiling at her. "I do but I usually go to the library." Haley explained walking to her cubby. Each tutor in the school could use the centre when ever they wished and each had their own cubby. It kind of made Haley feel like a real teacher.

Haley stood staring at her cubby for a second not believing what she saw. Inside her cubby was her copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. Haley picked up her book and flipped through the pages to see if he had left a note or something. But there was nothing. She couldn't believe him.

"Yeah Nathan Scott came in and left that for you earlier." Beth offered an explanation when she saw Haley confused face. "Right of course he did." Haley muttered under her breath. Nathan must have taken his opportunity to give it back without her being there. "Oh and he told me to tell you that for not to bother on the getting him a new tutor." Beth recited off Nathan's previous words.

"Why are you not tutoring him anymore anyway?" Beth questioned her while returning to her desk. Haley fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket not making eye contact with Beth. "We just... didn't get along." Haley answered knowing full well it was a lie. She and Nathan did get along... and maybe just a little too much. Haley's hand unconsciously moved to her lips remembering their kiss. "A boy that hot you don't need to get along with." Beth said chuckling. Haley just smiled in response. She didn't want to talk about Nathan.

Haley needed to get away. Her only sanctuary bar the tutoring center was the library. Haley sat in the back near the 'Reference Only' section. She knew no one ever used these books. Haley sat with her health book in front of her. She was supposed to be studying. She wasn't going to be able to avoid him; he had English with her after lunch. 'God why did I have to kiss him back.' she yelled at herself. Haley looked around the near empty library then back to her hands. She had started picking at her nails. 'Why is he avoiding me?' Haley thought.

* * *

**Smile1:** Hey thanks for the encouragement. It's greatly appreciated. If you have anymore advice please tell me. Please keep reviewing. Thanks.

* * *

**A.N: **Hey guys. How's y'all doing? Sorry about the wait but I have stuff to do. Like for instance, homework. Don't ya just hate school? Stupid teachers with there tests and...well their breathing. Ok I'm going to stop ranting now.

This chapter kinda seemed to drag on a bit but I needed to get Kelly's dislike of Nathan in. Tell me what you think. R & R please cuz like no one is sooo please. (And be nice cuz it's my birthday. Yep I'm 17. It's such a crappy age nothing happens.)


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**It's just an author's note. No new chapter sorry.**

**I just forgot to write a disclaimer for chapter Six. The quote "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven... Oswald was a fag." Is from one of the greatest movies made. "The Usual Suspects"**

**So that's it. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Sarah.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Ten.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13.

* * *

Haley scanned the cafeteria looking for Lucas. She finally spotted him sitting with Brooke near the back. As she walked down the small isle Haley spotted Nathan sitting with Tim and the rest of his b-ball crew. He hadn't notice her so Haley tried to move through the mass of students without being seen.

Nathan looked up from his sandwich and caught sight of her. She was pushing her way past the students coming in the opposite direction. Her chestnut brown hair hung loose around her shoulders. Nathan watched as she walked right past him and sat beside Lucas.

Haley could feel his eyes burning in the back of her head. She turned around and saw him watching her. He quickly turned his attention back to his lunch and tried to get her out of his mind.

"You ok? You look... distracted" Haley turned to look at her best friend she smiled and nodded hoping he would just leave it alone. Lucas tried to figure out what was wrong with Haley this past while. He had hoped everything was back to normal now that she wasn't tutoring Nathan anymore. But she was still... occupied.

Lunch ended way too quickly for Haley's liking. She and Nathan had history next class and Haley wasn't looking forward to being ignored. She sat in her usual seat near the front waiting for her teacher to arrive.

A few minutes into her teacher's lecture, Nathan still hadn't arrived. Haley lowered her head and tried to make sense of the notes she had just taken. Her head shot up after hearing the door creak open. Nathan walked in not paying attention to her at all. He spoke quietly to the teacher for a second and then looked for a seat. But the only one open was next to Haley.

Haley scrunched up her face. 'This is so typical' she thought to herself as she flipped through her history book looking for something interesting. She heard the chair beside her squeak as the legs slid on the tile floor. Haley unconsciously cringed at the noise.

Nathan shifted in his seat and took a glance at the girl beside him. He saw her cringe as he took out his book. 'Fine! I don't give a shit.' Nathan said to himself when he saw Haley's behavior towards him. Nathan decided to concentrate on his history.

Haley snapped out of her daydream when she heard the shuffle of books and chairs. 'The bell must have gone.' She said to herself while getting up and putting her books in her bag. She saw Nathan in her corner of her eye; he bent down and picked a pen up from the floor. It was now or never.

"Ah. Thanks for the book." Haley said giving him a small smile. Nathan looked at her and then shoved the pen in his bag. "It was your book." He replied gruffly. Haley inwardly groaned, she should have known that he would be like this.

"Ah... well I just wanted to say thanks." Haley responded hoping he would give her something to go with. "No need." Nathan countered. He stared directly into her eyes practically daring her to say something more. The staring contest the two were having was broken by Tim's sudden appearance.

"Hey man, I got the c.d. you wanted to borrow." Tim sentence seemed to fade when he felt the tension between his friend and the tutor. Nathan glanced at Tim and then back at Haley and when she didn't open her mouth to speak he cocked his head to one side. "Do you want something else?"

Nathan knew it sounded harsher than he had intended but right now he couldn't stand to look at her. It hurt too much. Haley's eyes widened at his question, she couldn't believe he was acting like this. 'He kissed me.' She screamed at herself silently.

"You're such a jerk." Haley whispered as she brushed past him. Haley's words were just audible for Nathan and Tim. Nathan closed his eyes hoping to block out what he had just heard. It didn't work.

Tim gave Nathan a questionable look. "What's up with that?" he asked waving his arm to where Haley had disappeared. "Nothing.... So where's the c.d." Tim stood motionless staring straight at his best friend. "Nate that's not 'nothing'... what's going on between you two? And man aren't you supposed to be getting her to like you... because it doesn't look like its working."

Nathan shot Tim a warning look and Tim immediately recognized this as a 'don't push me' kind of subject. So he dropped it. "Yeah the c.d. is in my locker."

Haley had ignored him the rest of the day. Nathan knew he had deserved it because he had been a complete asshole to her. He didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was either hurt or be hurt.

* * *

O.k. I am so sorry for the wait but I have been so busy at school, doing essays, studying for tests and watching the corny-est movie for English. Yes I have to study 'Strictly Ballroom'.

* * *

**Sara: **Thanks for the review. Tell me what your story is called and I will definitely check it out. Oh and thanks I did have a good birthday. Please review again. Sarah.

**Tardychick06:** You're in a sling? What happened? Hope you are better soon and thanks for the encouragement. Sorry the update took me so long. Sarah.

**Melphis:** Sorry about the authors note. I just had to write a disclaimer because if I didn't I would have Brian Singer on my back about it. And I am again sorry about the late update... hey did I rhyme? Anyway hoped you liked this chapter. Sarah.

**KELSEY:** I'm thrilled that you like both my stories and that you have bookmarked them. Thanks for the review. Sarah.

* * *

Guys I love reviews, if you hadn't guessed that by now. So please tell me what you think and if you have any questions or suggestions please let me know.

I have a new fic now called

"**Questions?"** Naley- Two years on, both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark and neither knows it.

Please check it out and tell me what you think.

Oh I should have another update of "**It Can't Be You!"** up by the weekend.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13.

* * *

Haley couldn't wait for the bell to ring and to signify the start of her weekend. She watched the clock above the teacher's desk and according to it the bell should have gone a minute and a half ago. Haley was getting annoyed at the stupid contraption.

It had been two days since she had talked to Nathan after history and Haley had learned that it's hard work avoiding somebody that you share three class' a day with. It was time consuming and totally exhausting.

Haley immediately started shoving her book and note pad in her bag hearing the piercing ring of the bell. "Haley can I speak with you for a second." Haley inwardly groaned at her Italian teacher. She waited for the classroom to empty before approaching her teacher.

"Yes Mrs.?" Haley said making her presence known. "Ah Haley I just wanted to tell you that you have done a great job raising Nathan's English grade." Mrs. Jones smiled widely at her top student and handed her his paper.

Haley just remembered that Mrs. Jones also taught Nathan English. Taking the paper that was presented to her, Haley couldn't help but smile at Nathan's 89 he received on his last assignment. Haley's teacher gathered her books and papers and pulled out her keys to her class ready to lock it for the weekend.

"Haley, why don't you look over that and give it back to him when you're done." Haley walked to the door not really listening to her teacher but reading through Nathan's paper.

Hearing the clatter of keys pulled Haley from her little world and she finally registered what her teacher had told her to do. It was too late; Haley watched the silver Honda pull out of the car park and she let out a loud sigh.

Haley shoved the paper into her bag and set out walking to the café. She had work for a couple of hours and then she was going to the weekly basketball game. After mentally listing the pros and cons, Haley decided to give his paper to him after the game.

000

Haley was distracted all through her shift at the café. She was going through in her mind what she would say to Nathan when she would give him his paper. 'Great mark?'... nah... 'I guess you don't need a tutor anymore?'... nope... 'You're a jerk and an idiot and I want nothing more to do with you'... and we have a winner.

Haley tried to focus on her work, pushing her thoughts of Nathan to the back her mind, she wiped down the counter for the millionth time in the past three hours. She was pulled from her thoughts of trying not to think of Nathan when a blonde woman walked in and began talking with Karen.

Haley took off her apron and shuffled behind the counter getting her bag. "Karen, I'm going to head off now." Haley spoke to the older brunette. "Ok Haley, hold on there a second and I'll get your pay-check." Karen said, then disappearing into the back.

"You're Haley..." the blonde woman questioned while Haley just smiled and nodded. "... would you be Nathan's tutor by any chance?" Haley cringed just realizing that the woman in front of her was Nathan's mother.

"Well yeah... but not anymore." She informed Deb who was delighted that she had finally met the girl who had helped her son. Deb took in the young girl's gloomy expression. "Nathan told me about that but he seemed to be doing well, why stop now?" she asked truly wanting an answer to why they had discontinued the sessions.

"Well... agh... there... it just wasn't working." Haley stuttered. She cursed Nathan for putting her in this position. Deb smiled telling her she wasn't being interrogated which calmed Haley somewhat. "I'm just saying it's a pity... you're good for him."

Haley didn't have a chance to respond as Karen came back to the counter with her pay-check. Haley gave a weak smile to both women and quickly made her exit.

All the way to the Tree Hill gym, Haley couldn't stop thinking of what Nathan's mother had said. _"..you're good for him"_. She racked her brain thinking of how wrong the older woman was. Ever since they had started this thing both of their lives had been thrown into complete and utter ciaos. Nothing good had come from it. Had there?

000

Haley must have gotten off work early because when she reached the gym there were only a few occupants. She had agreed to meet mouth outside so Haley took a seat on the bench outside waiting for him. Haley sat fidgeting with her bag strap to entertain herself before everybody started to arrive.

The small brunette knew that the players came earlier to get ready and syke themselves up for the game but she was at least forty-five minutes to wait. Haley had already formulated a plan just in case Nathan came earlier than the other players. At seven she would just take a little walk and wait for him to go inside.

It was just easier to talk to him after the game instead of before, she thought to herself not realizing she was procrastinating the obligatory conversation. Haley was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nathan's jeep pull up into the parking lot.

Nathan got out of his jeep and grabbed his bag from the back. He didn't usually come this early but he had a lot of pent up anger that was going to undoubtedly surface during the game. So he decided to come and get some of his emotions out beforehand.

Haley's head sprang up hearing a door slam. She couldn't believe her luck when she noticed the tall brunette coming her way. He hadn't seen her yet and Haley contemplated making a run for it. 'No.' she silently commanded herself. She was going to do this now.

She sat on the edge of the bench waiting for him to notice her. He didn't. Nathan was about to walk right past her when she just swallowed her pride. "Nathan?" he didn't even look at her. Haley reached out and caught his arm before he could get past her.

Nathan looked startled when he felt a hand on his forearm. He reached and pulled off his headphones and looked down at the owner of the small hand. "Haley? What are you doing here?" he asked as she pulled her hand away. "Just came a bit early." Haley smiled awkwardly.

Nathan didn't make eye contact, he found something 'interesting' in the background. "Yeah I can see that." He answered callously. Haley just decided to ignore his hostile tone and get on with what she had to do.

"I have something for you..." she said pulling his paper out of her bag. "...you got an 89. That's great." Haley smiled proudly, handing him the A4 pages. Nathan bit the insides of his mouth as to suppress his smile. He did want to make her proud; it was her that got him that grade. If she hadn't been helping him he would be looking at a big fat F.

"Yeah. Who gave this to you?" he said shoving the paper in his bag without even looking at it. Haley turned back so that now she wasn't facing him. He was mad with her and with no real reason. "Mrs. Jones" she answered bluntly. 'Two could play at this game'. She thought to herself.

Nathan watched the petite girl practically ignore him. "Oh..." Nathan's bag was starting to weigh him down so he took a seat beside Haley. She flinched at his sudden movement but started to relax after a minute. The two teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What did you tell your mom?" Haley asked looking at him for the first time since he sat down. Nathan squinted his eyes in confusion. "Huh?" Haley took a deep breath and was ready to explain everything that happened at the café but decided against it. "Nothing."

"No, what do you mean 'tell your mom'." Nathan enquired turning slightly towards her. "She was at the café and she just knew who I was." Nathan nodded now knowing what she was talking about. "Oh I had to tell her where I was going..." Nathan looked down at his feet and started to redo his lace. "...the other night." He answered gulping down a breath of air.

"About the other night..." Haley started, until she saw Nathan getting up from the bench. Nathan looked down at the confused look on Haley's face. "That's my cue to leave." He said matter-of-factly. Haley got up and stood face to face with him. "Why?" Haley said, baffled at his reaction.

"Why?... because I really don't feel like doing this right now Haley. Ok?" he shouted while fixing his bag on his shoulder. "Why are you mad at me? You were the one who kissed me!" Haley shouted equaling his volume. "Yeah, well everybody makes mistakes." He replied in a low voice before turning and walking away from the tearful brunette.

Haley watched as Nathan walked away from her and entered the building. She dropped back onto the bench tears threatening to spill over her face any second. Haley got up and slowly strolled in the direction of her house. She was in no mode for a basketball game.

000

Lucas stood behind a tree flabbergasted at what he had heard. 'What the hell am I gonna do?' he asked himself as he watched his best friend walk away wiping her damp checks with her sleeve.

* * *

God, that took me so long to finish. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can which will probably be next weekend. So look out for it. And there should only be a couple of more chapters left, like about three or four.

* * *

I found out the last day that the word blond/blonde is used according to the gender of the person and I would like to thank **Endless Dark** from for that tid bit of information.

* * *

**Sara:** Yeah I love all birthdays except mine... I'm kinda weird like that. Lol. Well tell me when you get your story up and I will defiantly read and review it. Thanks for taking the time to review. Sarah.

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13.

Haley was home two minutes before there was a knock on the door. Haley listened hard to see if anyone else was home to get it. When she had arrived home she went straight to her room.

Haley heard footsteps in the hallway and the door open. As hard as she tried she couldn't hear who was there or any of the conversation. "Haley, Lucas is here." She heard her brother yell.

The brunette took a deep breath, wiped her face for the thousandth time and plastered a smile on her face before opening her door to see Lucas standing there in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Nathan kissed?" Lucas blurted out. Haley stood shocked and utterly speechless. She opened her mouth but shut it a second later. "How di..."

"If you two were going to yell about it you should've went inside. I was at the gym." Lucas explained. "Hale's… are you ok?" Lucas watched a smile appeared on the girl in front of him but it was quickly tarnished by another onset of tears.

Lucas pulled Haley into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "Haley, don't cry… It's going to be ok… He doesn't deserve you." Lucas whispered. Haley laughed bitterly at her best friend's last statement.

Lucas pushed her back from him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her square in the face. "Haley, if he is being a jerk about this, trust me he doesn't deserve you, you know that. Ok!" he said firmly to her.

"No Luke I don't know that… and if that's true, then why do I feel like this." She choked out while taking a seat on her bed. Haley grabbed a tissue and wiped her wet face.

Haley glanced at her clock at saw it had been talking for over half an hour. "Lucas, you should go to your game. You're already really late." Haley told him. "I'll just skip it." He said taking a seat beside his best friend.

"Lucas I'm fine. Really, you should go." Haley confirmed, pushing him off the bed and to the door. "I'll call you after the game. K?" Haley smiled at the blond boy in front of her and nodded.

Lucas thudded down the stairs running into John. "What's up with Hale's?" he asked knowing something was up. "Nothing. Why?" Lucas lied, knowing Haley wouldn't want her family to know.

"Lucas?" John said in a warning tone. "John, really it's ok. I'm just going to sort everything out right now." Lucas told him before leaving the small house and heading for the gym.

000

Taking a glance around the room, Lucas spotted Nathan sipping on his bottle of water. "Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Tim muttered to Nathan who sat beside him.

Nathan shot a nasty glare at the blond boy. "You're late." He snipped at him. "Yeah well, you're an asshole." Lucas retorted not even taking a glance at him before heading for whitey's office.

After a few minutes of apologizing and saying it would never happen again, Lucas was allowed to get ready for the next half. He quickly got changed and headed out to the court.

Nathan stayed away from Lucas during half time warm ups. He realized that he must have talked to Haley and that was why he was late. Nathan really didn't want to get in a fight on the court. He was just too tired.

Lucas on the other hand wasn't playing by those rules. During the game he caught the passes that were obviously meant for Nathan. Nathan counted to ten and bit his tongue. There was no way he was falling into that trap.

Brooke sat cheering on the sidelines wondering what on earth was up with Lucas. It was usually Nathan who was annoying Lucas; now it was the other way around.

As the buzzer sounded the team, after congratulating each other made their way to the locker room to change. Brooke caught Lucas' elbow and brought him away from the crowed.

"I know you two don't exactly get along but what was that all about?" she asked gesturing towards to court. Lucas shrugged. "Did Haley say som-" Brooke stopped herself mid sentence realizing her mistake.

Lucas looked at the brunette in front of him curiously. "You knew?" he asked her shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me he kissed her?" Lucas asked getting a little agitated with her silence. Brooke hands shot up defending herself. "Woooaahh. They kissed. Ok, I did not know that. I just, kind of figured something was going on… and in my defense it really wasn't my place to say anything."

"He kissed her." Lucas interjected. Brooke smiled at him. "Lucas come on. You cannot put this all on him; I mean Haley isn't exactly innocent in the whole thing."

Lucas did not like where Brooke was taking this conversation. "Brooke you don't know Haley; she didn't want this." He said condescendingly.

"No. you're right. She didn't want it... but she wants it now. She wants him and you are the only thing in their way." Brooke said calmly before walking off.

Lucas stood on the spot for nearly five minutes trying to figure out what to do. He slowly walked to the locker room and was surprised to see nearly everybody was gone.

Nearly everybody.

Lucas shuffled his way to his locker and opened it leisurely. Seeing him Nathan gathered his stuff and headed for the door not daring to say a word to him.

"You know you don't deserver her, right?" Lucas asked Nathan before he had a chance to leave.

"Man I really don't wanna get into this right now." Nathan mumbled; barely loud enough for Lucas to hear. Nathan started for the door once more.

"Well tough, because I do… I really don't get what she sees in you." Lucas said nearly shouting at Nathan. He turned away from the door and faced Lucas.

"Yeah well you're not supposed to, were related." Nathan said smirking before he had fully grasped what he had said. Lucas stared at Nathan for a minute not saying a word.

Lucas gathered his things together and shoved then into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Lucas took three large steps and came face to face with Nathan.

"You break her heart and I'll break your neck." Lucas warned before heading out the door. Nathan stood astonished at how strong Lucas' and Haley's friendship was.

Nathan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Lucas call out to him. "Haley isn't coming out tonight; she is staying at home. You might want to clear up the mess you made." Lucas informed him, then disappearing from Nathan's sight.

The tall brunette sat on the bench that occupied the lockers. Nathan grabbed his bag and headed for his car. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought to himself turning on the engine.

Teeheehee. I'm mean.

I know this took me a hell of a long time to get up but I completely stressing. School sucks… if you didn't already know that.

**Brittany: ** Thanks for the review. Even the smallest reviews encourage me to get up off my but and write, so thanks. Sarah.

**Sara: ** I'm sorry this took me so long but I hope you liked it. I actually haven't seen any of the new series. I'm so behind. sigh I've only seen the first series but I have been getting all the gossip from friends. Two channels are repeating the first series so it isn't that bad. The 'toy boy auction' show is on on Saturday and that one has to be one of the best so I'm still breathing. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. Sarah.

**Kafia: ** ok you said I could get the transcripts and download the show but you didn't tell me where. Silly rabbit.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Lies are Kinder **

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters that aren't on the show. (Haley's family)

In the last chapter I used a line from 'The Fast and the Furious', I forgot to put it in a disclaimer then so here it is now.

I don't own 'Finding Nemo' but I would love to… just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming… sorry habit.

**Summary: **Haley has trouble over which brother to choose to stand by.

**Pairings:** Naley – Brucas

**Rating: **PG 13.

* * *

Nathan sat in his car outside the small house. The lights were on and the car was in the drive. And that meant that either Haley's mom or dad was home. Hopefully Haley hadn't told them what he had done. He just wanted the chance to explain himself.

Nathan took a deep breath and pulled the keys out of the ignition, placing them into his pocket as he stepped out of the car. Walking slowly up to the front door, he got a shock when it opened as he was just about to ring the bell.

"I figured we'd be getting a visit from you… but if I were you I would just go back to your fancy car and drive away because Haley has come to her senses and she doesn't want to see you again. Understand?"

Kelly cocked her head to the side waiting for an answer. She knew he was going to hurt Haley. Hearing her choke out what had happened to Lucas had just proved her right.

Nathan stood gob smacked at the tone Kelly used. In all his life, Nathan had never been threatened by anyone, other than his dad of course. Nathan shook his head in attempt to ignore what the dark haired girl had said.

"I just want to talk to her." He answered softly, looking around the hall behind Kelly.

Kelly closed the door so he couldn't see in anymore. "Well she doesn't want to talk to you, so do us all a favor and leave her alone." With that Kelly shut the door locking him out.

Nathan eyes were fixed on the closed door in front of him. After a minute he realized that the door was not opening again and he turned and headed back to his car. Shoving the keys violently into the ignition, Nathan stepped on the accelerator and sped away.

Haley appeared from her room and saw her sister staring out the window. "Is anything wrong?" she asked startling Kelly. "God Hale's you scared the crap out of me." She exclaimed her hand clutching her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. What the hell are you doing anyway?" Haley asked making her way into the TV room. Kelly noticed Haley's blotchy red eyes and came to the conclusion that she had done the right thing.

Nathan Scott was not going to hurt Haley.

Kelly wouldn't let him.

She sat on the couch beside her little sister and slung her arm around her shoulders. "There was a mess… I was just cleaning it up." she answered her eyes glued to the TV avoiding Haley's look of confusion.

Haley and Kelly sat watching 'Finding Nemo' for what seemed the thousandth time. Both girls recited the dialogue in unison while laughing at the crack at Americans. The ringing of the phone broke up the fun they were having.

"I'll get it." Haley said standing up but she was cut off by Kelly jumping up and racing for the phone. "No it's all right, I got it." Kelly said shutting the door behind her.

Haley took her seat on the couch again bewildered at her sister's odd behavior. Kelly had been acting weird ever since she had come back from college two weeks ago and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Haley.

Kelly reappeared a minute later, "It's only Lucas." Haley gave her older sister a questioning stare. "Only Lucas… who were you expecting, the queen?" Kelly smiled weakly as Haley disappeared into the hallway.

"How did the game go?" Haley asked answering the phone. "Fine… we won." Lucas listened closely to his friends tone. He wondered how it went with Nathan. "You guys always win so it no surprise… did you get playing?" she asked.

Haley knew how hard it was for Lucas playing on the team. It was her fault that he was late and Whitey probably ripped him a new one for that.

"Yeah I got playing in the third quarter. Are you feeling alright now?" he asked expectantly. Haley took a deep breath and answered softly. "Lucas what do you think has changed in the past three hours?"

Lucas groaned silently. Nathan hadn't talked to her. This is so typical he thought. "Nothing I guess. Hey I just wanted to check on you but I gotta go, I have to help mom out at the café." Lucas said explaining himself.

"K, I talk to you tomorrow at work. Bye." Haley hung up the phone and made her way back to the TV room. "And what did our dear Lucas want?" Kelly asked not moving her eyes from the TV screen.

"He just wanted to see how I was." Haley answered sitting back in her earlier position. "And how are you?" Kelly asked this time putting the DVD on pause. Haley looked at her sister and smiled. "Better than I was before." She replied truthfully. "Good."

Haley woke the next morning later than usual; she had work in half an hour and if she didn't hurry she would be late. She grabbed clean cloths and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

John and Kelly sat at the kitchen table watching the news on the small TV. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Haley asked storming into the kitchen with a towel in her hair. "… I'm going to be late for work." She said lifting John's cup of coffee and leaving the kitchen not waiting for an answer.

"Hey … that's my coffee!" John shouted as Haley ascended the stairs to her room. John shook his head and grabbed a new cup and poured himself another coffee as Kelly just sat laughing at him.

"So I'm guessing they didn't sort it out yesterday." He said to Kelly who looked up at him confused. "Who's 'they" she asked him finishing her orange juice.

"Haley and Nathan… I mean I kind of guessed it didn't go all that great with the way he drove off yesterday but did she at least hear the guy out?" John asked. Kelly raised herself from her seat and brought her glass to the sink and washing it.

Kelly was trying furiously to think of an excuse she could give her twin. "Nathan wasn't here yesterday." She said not making eye contact with John. "Yeah he was. I saw him come from the door and drive off, really quickly I might add. What did Haley say to him because he looked so pissed?"

Kelly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and looked up at John. 'I did the right thing.' She kept telling herself. "Hale's didn't talk to him.." Kelly took her seat once again.

John stood leaning against the counter, he was confused with his sister's answer. "What..?" he asked still not realizing what Kelly had done.

"Hale's didn't talk to him… I did." Kelly mumbled softly. John stood stunned, glaring at Kelly. "Kelly what is the matter with you?" he shouted.

John watched his sister quickly make her way to the kitchen door and shut it quietly. "Please tell me you're kidding." He asked in a lower voice. "He doesn't deserve her." Kelly said getting quickly to the point.

"He doesn't deserve her." He repeated in shock. "For God's sake Kel, this is Haley were talking about. Nobody deserves her and she is one of a kind!" he stated not taking his eyes off Kelly.

"Kel maybe he doesn't deserve her but you might want to give him a chance to. And this is not your choice to make…you better tell her what you did Ke…" John was interrupted by the kitchen door opening and Haley stepping in.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait but the internet bill came and this time I couldn't shift the blame onto my sister. So again very sorry. :(

This chapter might have been a tad short but I wanted to post something and I had to go on tonight to check my e-mail so there it is. I think the next chapter will be the last one so please review and tell me if you would like to see anything specific happen and I'll try my best to fit it in.

**JuSt A gAl: **Thanks for the review. There should be only one more chapter to go and then I will have completed my first story. Yeeeaahhhh. Not much naley in this chapter … sorry but there will be loads in the next chapter. Sarah.

**nate: **now now homework should always come first… hell who am I kidding… screw assignments. When I fail my exams in June will be the blame it's just too dam addictive. Lol. Thanks for the review. Sarah.

xox


End file.
